An Unpredictable Game
by Luisa D
Summary: Rewrite  A girl...that was it a simple and obvious solution...problem...fan girls. It started out as a game. A game to just to drive away his fans. But what if he felt more for her in the end. Yet she found out, and tried to push him away. It's Kouzumi!


Disclaimer- I own nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hoard of girls hurried quietly following a boy while trying not to get caught…unsuccessfully. They all giggled and laughed, and failed to see that the boy they were following was casting them an annoyed look. They finally noticed and they all started to squeal.

"He's looking right at us!" one of the girls said.

"I know! He's so cute! Do you think he has a girlfriend?" another said.

The boy in question turned around sighing. This happened everyday, and quite frankly he was tired of it. The boys name was Kouji Minamoto. He was a tall pale muscular boy. He wore his hair in a low ponytail that reached half way down his back . His body was well toned partly due to his kendo lessons, and partly due to the sports he participated in soccer and basketball.

Kouji continued walking down the streets doing his best to ignore the group that followed.

"Hey buddy!" A tall boy with chocolate brown eyes and hair yelled. He wore a brown cap with an odd pair of goggles over his messy brown hair. He was tan and thought not so muscular at first glance you would be able to tell that he was athletic. The boy's name was Takuya Kanbara a hyperactive boy with a voice to match. Takuya ran across the street dropping something ,and nearly getting run over along the way. He finally made it, and stood there panting for a while. He then noticed he had dropped something.

"My lunch!" He yelled running back to get it. Or so he tried. Before he could Kouji pulled him back by the collar. A truck zoomed by at full speed running over Takuya's lunch in the process

"Hey! What was that for I could've saved my lunch!"

"Yeah you also could've gotten run over by a truck." Kouji replied calmly.

"Yeah well usually people don't try to kill the people their trying to save!" Takuya retorted.

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

"You did too! You grabbed my collar! You were trying to suffocate me!" Takuya grabbed his collar and showed it to Kouji in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"Whatever. I'll just let you die next time." Before Takuya could retort he was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" The pair turned around to see the fan girls moving aside making way for Kouji's twin brother Kouichi. He smiled waving at them.

"Hey Kouichi!" Takuya replied with as much enthusiasm as his friend.

"Hi." was Kouji's simple reply.

"So have you guys heard the news?" Kouichi asked.

"What news?" The boys replied in unison.

"So you haven't heard. Then I won't spoil the surprise." Kouichi said smiling mischievously. The pair looked at each other confusion etched on their faces. None the less the trio continued to walk to school conversing among themselves while being followed by Kouji _and _Kouichi's fan girls.

They soon arrived at Shibuya high school where they saw many of Sasuke's fan girls sulking around some even crying. It was there that they meet up with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura and Ino were both average height. Sakura had pink hair and green eyes. She wasn't that well developed except for her forehead that is, but you would do well not to mention that around her. Ino was a blond blue-eyed girl, and unlike Sakura she was better developed . Both girls were short tempered and loathed each other due to the fact that they were both after the same guy , Sasuke Uchiha. Right now they were both fuming, but strangely enough not at each other.

The three boys decided it would be better not to disturb them so they continued walking till they meet up with Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was a lazy genius. He had dark black hair tied in a ponytail that resembled the top of at pineapple. He was skinny, but not athletic in any way. He refused to take tests and rarely answered questions, and of course he was called on when he did, despite that fact he hadn't raised his hand.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know why all those girls are acting like that?" Kouichi asked looking over his shoulder. The twins' fan girls had dispersed comforting the grieving girls.

"Cause of the new girl." was Shikamaru simple reply.

"New girl? Was that what you were talking about earlier bro?" Kouji asked. Kouichi nodded his smile returning.

" Alright but what does she have to do with anything?" Takuya asked .

"Well you know how all the girls crying over there are Sasuke's fan girls?" Shikamaru asked. They all nodded and Shikamaru continued. "Well the principal asked Sasuke to be her guide around the school since they had every class together, and his fan girls are convinced that Sasuke will fall in head over heels for the new girl, and yeah …."

"Why would they think that?" Takuya asked scratching his head.

"Cause she's really pretty. Maybe prettier then Sakura!" the boys turned around looking at the new comer. It was the #1 hyper active student at their school. His name was Naruto Uzamaki. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was on the basketball team thought he didn't really like sports.

"She is! I wanna meet her! Do you know where she is Naruto!?" Takuya yelled looking very excited.

"Yeah in the principal's office with that loser Sasuke." Naruto grumbled.

"Well what are we waiting for buddy. Let's go meet her!" Takuya and Naruto grabbed Shikamaru and took off running toward the principal's office. Kouichi started laughing.

"What's so funny bro?" Kouji asked.

"You'll see. Come on let's go with them!" Kouichi grabbed Kouji, and took off after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright then Ms. Orimoto. Sasuke will be your guide while you here. Right Uchiha?" The principal asked eyeing Sasuke. A humph was all she got for her answer . Tsunade sighed hoping he would talk enough to avoid confusion with the new student.

"Thank you very much Mrs.…?"

" Oh just call me Tsunade, Izumi." Tsunade said she already liked this student. Unlike the rest of the student body she was polite.

"Okay Thank You Tsunade." Izumi said. Izumi was a blond girl was aquamarine eyes. Her hair was long silky and shiny. She had a nice figure and her assets where neither too big or too small. She wore a innocent little smile on her face content to be back in her home town. Sasuke got up motioning her to follow him. She nodded at Tsunade as a final goodbye and followed him into the hall. Sasuke was a tall muscular boy, with semi pale skin, jet black hair, and bold onyx eyes. He was nicely toned and very handsome, Izumi thought smiling, recalling another boy that had similar features. However a pair of high pitched voices interrupted Izumi's chain of thought.

"Over here!"

"No, no this way!"

"Do you wanna meet her or not!'

"I do!"

"Then it's this way believe it!" She then saw two figures run around the corner. The figures then notices that there were people in front of them and tries to stop, but they had been running so fast they couldn't. Izumi felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her out of their way. She watched the two figures try to stop themselves eventually crashing into a pile of boxes that were conveniently stacked at the end of the hallway. (cough cough)

Izumi began to laugh at the scene relaxing into the man who was till holding her. She then registered that she was in the arms of who knows who…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? I couldn't help but leave a little cliffy. Well please review and guess who!


End file.
